Alternate Universe
by Sophia90210
Summary: Dean never went with Crowley even after he is turned into a demon. Sam and Dean are confronted by someone who claims to be their sister.
1. Prologue

Prologue

John Winchester rode up in his Chevy Impala the loudness of it caused several to look up before going about their day. He ruffled his dark hair in his right hand wondering what in the hell he was going to do. He was parked outside a juvie home where Andrea his youngest child was staying. He grunted in frustration before finally getting out. "John Winchester, here to see Andrea Winchester." He said gruffly supplying his ID for the officer to see. "You her father?" He asked. John nodded in consent as the man took him to a smaller room that was locked. "Wait here while I get her." He instructed practically shoving John in the small room locking him in. "If I wasn't here voluntarily." John mumbled to himself.

Fifteen minutes later the guard returned with Andrea in tow. Her head was down and she looked almost defeated. John got up and hugged her instinctively but she pulled back, invariably bumping in the guard who didn't seem too pleased. "Can you remove the cuffs?" John asked seeing as her hands were cuffed in front of her. "She's a murderer there's not a chance we're going to risk her harming anyone else. Call out when you're ready to leave." He sat Andrea in a chair like she hasn't done it before. "Alleged Murderer." She called out as he left.

"I never thought I'd see you again." She said looking up at John. He winced seeing she had a black eye and noted that she was trying to act tough. "Are you harmed?" He asked concerned. "Bruised rib, split lip and black eye." She responded. "Nothing I can't deal with." "Andy I'm so sorry." He said breathlessly.

"John, you've nothing to be sorry about." She responded. "What happened?" John asked. "I've been advised not to speak about it by my lawyer." She said coldly. "I'm your father Andrea." John said more forcefully than he meant to, Andrea let out a laugh. "What?" John asked tense. "You're not my father you may have been a part of my birth but you left me in a group home." "Andy I explained that to you I didn't have a choice your mother was murdered. I am still trying to find her killer." "I read the article; she was killed in a house fire that originated in mine and Sam's room." John groaned in frustration. "Andy, I'm giving you a chance to tell me what happened. Perhaps I'll get you out of here. If I find you had good reason for doing what you did." Andrea was shocked. "What?"

"You heard me now start talking." John said. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Andrea said. "I've seen a lot of things in my life so try me."

Andrea sighed which she regretted as it put strain on her bruised rib. "I went out, me and a group of friends. On weekends we get to leave the group home for a few hours so we thought we'd head to the local hang out. It used to be a bar was converted to a Rec home for people like us. It was Tobias, Steve, Amelia and I. Steve and I sat and watched a movie after we decided to stretch our legs it was dark by then. After he got me alone he made a point to show me his eyes and they were… his eyes are normally hazel but they were black. He attacked me and he was strong and I know Steve he wasn't exactly weak but he never fought anyone before but he attacked me and my defenses kicked in and I fought back. He shoved me to the ground and I tripped over something a crow bar or something that's how I bruised my rib but I picked it up and shoved it in him. He tried to get it away from me before I stabbed him with it that's how I got the split lip and the black eye."

"So here you are." John said. "There's something else too, before Steve fell a black mass streamed out of his mouth like a chimney." John sighed. "So do you believe me?" Andrea asked. John nodded. "a hundred percent." Andrea sighed relieved. "I never thought I'd be telling that to anyone."

"I'll be back Andy I promise you that when I am you best be ready." A look of doubt crossed Andrea's face causing John to hesitate. "What?" John asked. "I just killed someone perhaps I am where I am supposed to be." John sighed hoping to save this speech elsewhere. "Andy Steve wasn't Steve when you stabbed him." "What you talking about?" Andrea asked. "There are forces at work here Andy, the black smoke that escaped Steve's mouth sound demonic by nature your friend was possessed to get back at me." "Get back at you for what?" Andrea asked confused. At that moment the door was opened. "Times up." He said gruffly. "Five more minutes." John said with as much authority he could procure. "This isn't a babysitting center; she's going back to confinement." He dragged Andrea out before John can say anything further. "I'll be back for you." John called out as she ushered along.

After getting out of the facility, John called Dean. "I need your help." "What do you need?" Dean asked watching Sam's sleeping form. "I'm texting you an address be there." He said.

Dean arrived forty five minutes later. "What took you so damn long?" John asked aggravated. "I couldn't just leave Sammy high and dry I left him a note." Dean said defensively. "Where are we anyways?" Dean asked. "Juvenile center we're here to break someone out. There are four guards on duty their shift should change at any minute."

"Who are we breaking out?" Dean asked. "Stop asking questions and do as I say." John opened the trunk of the car, pulling out a couple of uniforms. "We're going to take out a couple of the guards before they go in take their identifications and pose." John and Dean quickly changed out of their clothes and into the detention uniforms. John handed Dean a photograph of Andrea. "Her names Andrea, that's who we're breaking out." Before Dean can say anything John was walking across the lawn Dean quickly caught up and the hid behind bushes. "This is where the camera's blind spot is."

They waited until two guards made their way across the lawns near to where they were before they struck, knocking them unconscious and taking their credentials. "And when they find out we're not them?" Dean asked as John swiped his card. "Keep your head low." John said as a buzzer went off opening the doors.

Dean followed John's lead as they stared at the floor as the first officer read their credentials and let them pass. "We're going to split up, I'm going to enter the computer using…." John momentarily looked at the credentials he was wearing. "Peter Jennings you go and see when the shift ends." John went into one the offices that took credentials to get into while Dean left to talk to one the guys.

…

John and Dean met up minutes later. "The shift change happens in twenty minutes." Dean confirmed. "Alright that should give us more than enough time. I cut the cameras off; Andrea is being held in room 15 on the North end." He set off at a pace where Dean had to jog to keep up. "Why does Andrea look so much like our mother?" Dean finally asked. John kept going ignoring that question until they came upon Andrea's cell.

"Andrea." John called out through the food tray. "John?" Andrea asked relieved to hear his voice. John pulled out his bag he brought with him and shoved some pants and t-shirt through the slot. "It's a guard uniform and a cap." John told her. "I'm going to open these doors at the shift change in ten minutes." "Okay." Andrea responded changing quickly. John turned to Dean. "She's injured so I want you to help her out. Her ribs bruised on her left side. Dean nodded although he was confused on the whole situation, decided a long time ago to not question John's motives.

"Alright Andy, are you ready?" John asked after ten minutes. "Yes." She responded. John opened the door to see Andrea in her guards' uniform her prisoner outfit at her heals. She wrapped her hair up in a bundle under the cap hiding her face. "That a girl." John smiled pleased. "So what's the plan?" She asked. "Andrea I want you to lean in Dean, I don't want you to further your injury." John said. "Wouldn't that look suspicious?" She asked. "Maybe." John conceded. "I'll be fine just get me the hell out of here."

"Hey, Jansen." Someone called out, they heard footsteps heading in their direction. "Pyro said you were back here." John didn't look down in time giving the guy that called out to him a full facial look. "You're not Jansen." The guard swept his hand over his belt staring at the two guys before feeling his gun belt unloose and Andrea pulled it out. The moment Andrea did that the alarms sounded, the whole place erupted in chaos as every guard available in the joint surrounded them. The alarms sound went off after a few minutes after having done its job however Andrea already had the gun cocked and pointed at the guards head.

Four guards were holding Dean and John back. "They're with me, and we're going to walk out that front door or I'll kill him." Everyone looked to the guard whom she was holding hostage. "I'd do as the lady says." The guard said Confirming that Andrea knew how to handle a weapon.

Dean and John were given up and Andrea was careful to keep the gun trained on the guard. Andrea brought up the front as John and Dean came up from the rear all keeping a watchful eye on everyone else as Andrea John and Dean inched out. Andrea was a great deal shorter than the guard, and was having a hard time keeping a grip on the weapon and guard at the same time. "Give me the gun." Dean instructed her. She handed over the loaded weapon easily, as Dean took her place able to have the gun at the guy's throat the threat was taken far more seriously.

After making it out the building and having several inches between herself and the rest of the guards Dean held the guy at gun point until they made it to the car at which point Dean pushed the guard back uncocking the weapon threw it opposite of the guard and they made off cleanly.

Dean climbed in the back seat with Andrea, as John drove off. Andrea started clutching her side and Dean made her sit across his lap as she started going into convulsions. "Is she okay?" John asked concerned as Dean looked after her. Andrea was perspiring a great deal breathing shallowly and appeared to have passed out. "I don't know but I think she put too much strain on her bruised rib." Dean said keeping her airways open so she'd continue breathing. "Make sure she doesn't puncture anything. Damn this all went the wrong way." John lost the cops by passing through state lines and parked in a log cabin several miles away from civilization. Dean carried Andrea in the cabin upon Johns request while he put some medical supplies together.

Andrea was breathing shallowly but upon inspecting her rib further, it only got a bit more bruised and nothing was seriously hurt. "She needs time." John said. They put her in the spare bedroom. A wooden bed the only bed available was the one she was placed in. After John called up Bobby telling him where Sam was and asking that he pick him up. Thank god they had a godfather they could count on. "If you need anything I'll be in the next room." John whispered in Andrea's ear, kissing her forehead before crashing on the couch in the living room. Dean sat on the chair opposite of John staring at him until John acknowledged him.

"What?" John asked. "You were confortable with Andrea pointing a loaded weapon at someone. Dad that totally isn't you why did you break someone out of jail for?" Dean asked. "I suppose you deserve to know the truth Dean I always meant to tell you eventually but you have a sister and she's it. Samuel's twin." John added. "Besides she had no problem giving the gun for you to take over." John said in her defense.

Dean was silent for several moments mulling it over in his head. "We have a sister." Dean said aloud, it still didn't sound right in his own ears. "Yup." John answered. "Where was she all this time?" Dean asked. "I put her up for adoption after your mother died I wanted to give her a chance at a normal life." John answered.

"So what happened that put her in a juvenile home?" Dean asked. "Apparently I pissed off the wrong demon because one of them went after her." John answered, just than Johns phone rang. "It's bobby." Bobby announced himself. "I got Sam how long you want me to keep him for?" Bobby asked. "I'll swing by to pick him up later. Thanks for this." John said courtly before hanging up.

"Let's sleep in shifts do you want to sleep or shall I?" John asked. "I'm awake." Dean announced. John placed his left hand over his face settling himself up for sleep. "Wake me up when you get tired." He mumbled falling asleep instantaneously.

Andrea woke up a half an hour later calling for John, Dean came in. "What do you need?" Dean asked. "A glass of water would be nice." She answered. Dean filled her a cup and sat at the end of her bed as she drank it thirstily. "Thank you for getting me out of there." She said after drinking the whole cup. "So you're really my sister?" Dean inquired. "John told you huh?" Andrea said. "Your delaying your answer." Dean said curtly. "How did you come to be?" "I'm sure you've had the bird and bee's talk." Dean fixed her with a stoic stare which made Andrea shift uncomfortably. "I'm not sure exactly." She responded. "Why don't you answer me this why the hell would a demon be interested in me." Dean shifted gaze from her. "We hunt demons for a living." He answered.

"So that's why he gave me up to the state." Andrea said. "I suppose so." Dean answered. "So what happens now?" She questioned. "I'm not sure what dad has in mind." Dean said. "How's Sam and where is he?" Andrea inquired. "He is somewhere safe, and he is doing just fine." Dean said.

Andrea realized that Dean wasn't going to say any more about Sam. "I think I'm gonna try to get some more sleep." Dean got up. "Yeah, okay sleep well." He said leaving the room and Andrea went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one:

Dean opened his eyes, finding Crowley by his bed and the first blade in his hands. "So I can never die?" He questioned. "No." Crowley answered. "Come with me." He gestured that they leave. "No." Dean said trying to catch his bearings. "Together we can do so much." Crowley said an evil leer on his face. "Crowley just go." Dean said sitting up. "You won't be able to deal with it here, you are a demon now Dean you have no humanity left it died when you died. " "I said go." Dean said loudly. Crowley couldn't believe his ears and disappeared on the spot. Sam heard Dean yelling and ran into his room. "You summoned Crowley?" Dean asked shaking his head. "Yeah, how'd you know?" Sam asked. "He was just here, Brought me a present." Dean lifted the first blade.

"He wanted me to join him." Dean looked up at Sam who took a step back. "What?" Dean asked. "Your eyes, there black." Dean jumped up and took a look into the mirror. While Dean was distracted in front of the mirror Sam knocked out from behind, putting his unconscious body in the chair they once held Crowley in using the encrypted cuffs to keep him bound to the chair. "What the hell Sammy?" Dean demanded fighting with his restraints. "I couldn't risk you going against my plan." Sam said simply. "I started injecting you with my blood a half an hour ago."

"Sam I could've left if I wanted to but… something told me to stay here, which was obviously a mistake." Dean grumbled. "Dean I'm glad you stayed. We need to fix this demon thing at least we know how to." Sam said staring Dean in the eyes to show how serious he was. "Your almost ready for your next dosage, I am going to go confess some more and I'll be back." Sam said leaving Dean.

Sam found a part of the house he was most comfortable with which happened to be the smallest darkest room in the house. It was small but he sat down in a chair. "I'm sorry father for I have sinned." He started with the only montage that he knew of holding a syringe and needle in hand. After confessing he took the syringe and brought out a blood of his own. His phone started ringing just as Sam was finishing. The number came up unknown. "Pizza hut how may I direct your order?" Sam always answered that way in case it was by accident. "Sammy?" A voice asked.

He almost remembered the voice. He didn't know it at the time but the caller was Andrea Rose Mary Winchester his sister. The one who died into a fire. "Where are you?" She questioned.

"Who are you?" The way he asked it Andrea was shocked. "Sam, this is Andrea." She answered. "Andrea, who?" He asked.

"Do you have amnesia?" Andrea asked. Sam sat for a while holding the phone up to his ear not knowing how to respond to such an odd question. "Put Dean on the phone." She said. "Dean is out right now." Sam answered. "Does he have his phone on him?" She asked. "No he forgot it." Silence. "Oh." She said slowly.

"Listen I have something important I have to do, and I promise I will you call you back." Sam said hanging up on Andrea thinking only of Dean. He cautiously opened the bookcase carefully closing it behind him. "Dean?" Sam asked approaching him. Dean who tired of fighting against his restrains eyed Sam wearily. Sam was thankful for Dean's silence injected his blood into him. "How long am I going to be in here?" Dean asked. "However long it takes to turn you human." Sam replied leaving Dean to himself.

Sam cracked open a book to take his mind off of Dean when he heard loud knocking emanating from the front door of the bunker. Sam opened the front door to find a woman who looked just like his mother waiting on the other side. His jaw dropped. "Andrea?" Sam guessed. "How come you hung up on me?" Andrea was watching Sam's reaction and was confused by it. "Sam are you alright?" Andrea questioned. Sam composed himself. "I have no idea who you are." Sam admitted narrowing his eyes. "I'm your sister Sammy." Andrea said incredulously. "I don't have a sister." Sam said. "Where is Dean?" Andrea demanded. Sam hesitated. "Is Dean okay?" She asked. "Dean's fine how did you get this address?" Sam demanded. "I don't know." She held up a piece of paper for Sam to take and he looked it over. On it was Sam and Dean's address plus their cell phone numbers. "I woke up this morning and this was waiting for me in my motel room." Andrea said.

"I still don't know who you are." Sam confessed. "Andrea Rose Mary Winchester. Sam I am your twin." Andrea took a step back for the first time really looking at the huge structure. "What is this place anyways?" She questioned turning her back on Sam to get a better look. "We just call it the bunker." Sam admitted not really knowing why. Monsters rarely turned their back on the Winchesters. "Hang on while I call in a friend." Sam said getting Castiel on the phone. "Cas how far away from the bunker are you?" "About twenty minutes by car. Castiel said. "I have a situation I need your help on." Sam said. "I'll get there as fast as I can." Castiel said.

Sam kept Andrea in small talk before Castiel arrived by car. Sam held up a hand as he went to join Castiel whom he wanted a wanted to speak with first. Sam pulled Castiel far enough away so he can keep an eye on Andrea and keep her out of earshot. "This is the worse timing ever. She says she's our sister, my twin." Sam said. A look of concern came over Castiel. "Sam there is something you have to know the night your mother died you had a sister. When your mother came in to find the demon feeding you blood she picked up your sister and was going to try to get you out of there as well but Alastair killed both your mother and sister." A look of shock came on Sam's face.

"There's more." Castiel said but this time he was more reluctant to say this next part. Sam waited patiently. "She doesn't belong here she comes from an alternate universe." Castiel reviled. "How can you know that?" Sam asked surprised. "There was talk long ago to bring her here... to try to coerce you and Dean to do what the angels wanted." Castiel said leaving him looking extremely guilty. "The problem is she doesn't belong here there was a reason that idea was shot down long ago."

Sam looked down at his watch. "Damn it's time to give Dean some of my blood." "Okay you go and I'll look after Andrea." Castiel said. "Thank you." Sam said. Sam instructed Andrea to stay to talk to Castiel before going inside to take care of Dean.

Castiel introduced himself to Andrea. "Castiel." He said holding out his hand for her to shake. Her hand met his and their hands clasped momentarily. Andrea judged a man by his handshake and she was pleased how firm his handshake was. "My friends call me Cas." He said. "Andy." Andrea said.

"What did you mean by what you said; I come from an alternate universe?" Andrea demanded. Castiel was taken aback. "I didn't realize you could hear us." Castiel said. "I could read lips." She admitted. "Very well if you must know, I suspect an angel had something to do with your being here." Castiel admitted hoping she had missed what Sam said about Sam giving Dean some of his blood.

"Why would an angel want that?" Andrea demanded. "What would they want to coerce Sam and Dean for; and does it have anything to do with the fact that Sam is giving Dean some of his blood?" Castiel opened his mouth only to close it. Castiel was saved from having to answer any of her questions by Sam's sudden reappearance holding a bag.

"Sam we have problem, apparently Andrea reads lips and she knows everything we said." Castiel said. "What the hell are you doing to Dean?" Andrea demanded. Castiel and Sam shared a look. "Before I answer that I would like to verify you are human." Sam said opening his bag. "Hold this." He said holding out some silverware. Andrea took hold of it. Sam went through the rest of the tests eventually holding up a small knife. "Do you want to do it or shall I?" Sam questioned. Without hesitating Andrea took hold of the knife and sliced deep enough that she bled. "Happy?" Andrea asked. "Yes, thank you." Sam responded.

 _Please Review my story it makes me happy_


	3. Chapter two

Chapter Two

Andrea Rose Mary Winchester stood five foot nine and Sam found himself disquieted how much like his mother she looked. The soft blond hair, her natural good looks even the way her light blue eyes glinted gold in the sunlight which was high above them. How much about Dean should he share? could he really trust her? If Castiel had his full power surely he could read her mind but his powers were gone now taken by Metatron when he was tricked.

Andrea watched him expectedly. "Andrea, Dean is not well." Sam decided to say at last. The look of concern that came across her face the sudden sadness in her eyes, was this an act? "What's wrong with him?" She asked. "I'm curing him." Sam said. "Curing him of what, what is wrong with him Sam?"

A sudden thought occurred to Sam. "Do you trust me?" he asked. Andrea answered without thinking. "Yes." She said without hesitation taking Sam by surprise. "Then you have to trust that I'm doing what's right for Dean." Sam said. "Sam I trust you with my life." Andrea said.

"Sam, if an angel did bring Andrea here I don't think it's a good idea for us to be talking in the open like this." Castiel spoke. Reluctantly Sam agreed with Castiel. "Would it make you feel better if I were to read her mind?" Castiel asked. "Can you do that yet?" Sam asked a bit dubious. "It will take some power away but we need to be sure." Castiel said. Sam nodded and Castiel turned to face Andrea. "Could I?" Andrea nodded despite herself, feeling a jolt as Castiel's palm met Andrea's forehead.

In those few minutes Castiel read Andrea's mind before feeling himself go numb and vaguely feeling someone's hands on him as Andrea caught him before he fell completely. Sam reached over and grabbed his shoulder while Andrea held his other shoulder and they lifted him up the stairs to the bunker leading him to the living room and setting him down on the couch.

"Is he going to be okay?" Andrea asked before Sam could answer Castiel came too. "Yeah I'm fine." Castiel said sitting up shaking his head to clear it. "Andrea I could not get into your mind." He admitted. "Something powerful knocked me out that's why I passed out."

"Could it be because your power is drained?" Sam asked hopefully. Castiel however shook his head and it was at that moment Sam realized he had forgotten all about Dean and rushed out of the room. "Took you long enough, you know it's not very entertaining to sit stuck to a chair all day." Dean said irritated.

Sam injected some of his blood into Dean. Sam was satisfied that his blood was working. "Dean did you know we had a sister?" Sam decided to ask him. Dean took the look of someone who was just smacked. "What?" He asked unbelieving his own ears. "Who told you this?" "We did?" Sam asked staring at Dean. "Yeah she died the night mom did." Dean confessed. "Why hasn't anyone told me?" Sam asked feeling betrayed. "Who has told you?" Dean asked.

"Our long lost sister has called me up and is here right now." Sam decided to be truthful. "That's not possible she's dead." Dean said. "Castiel said she was brought here to coerce us."

"Brought by whom?" Dean asked. "Castiel doesn't know but he's convinced it was an angel." Without Sam knowing it Dean has been toying with the encrypted cuffs meant to keep demons in place and has unlocked his hands. "Sammy I think we're all done playing this game. You need me." Sam's eyes narrowed at the fact Dean had unlocked himself.

"Dean I don't want you to make bad decisions." "I'm not a demon anymore you cured me." Dean pointed out which Sam was forced to agree. "So tell me about "our sister." Dean said using air quotes.

"She looks just like mom does. Hell she could be her twin." "How much about me does she know?" Dean asked suddenly. "I told her you were sick but she knows I've been giving you some of my blood. I talked to Castiel a little too close to her I didn't realize she could read my lips it was stupid." Dean suddenly felt protective of Sammy. "We just tell her I lost some blood and I needed blood transfusions." It wasn't a lie Dean was injured. Don't lie to yourself Dean died and what came back was a demon. Sam shivered at that sudden thought.

I could just have easily gone with Crowley, that statement alone made Sam scared of losing Dean. "What's her name?" Dean asked forcing Sam out of his thoughts. "Andrea Rose Mary Winchester." Sam said automatically. "Is she by herself?" Sam however shook his head. "No, Cas is with her." Dean stood up from the chair. "I think it's about time I got myself acquainted with her."

Sam and Dean first went down to the living room but found Andrea and Castiel in the kitchen eating sandwiches. "I hope you don't mind we got hungry." Castiel said half of his sandwich already gone. Andrea on the other hand when she saw Dean she dropped her half eaten sandwich and stood up. She expected to see Dean Ill but he was healthy as she ever seen him and eyed Sam curiously.

Sam and Dean seated themselves around Castiel and Andrea, Andrea sat down in her chair once again succumbing to her hunger and finishing her sandwich. "Not at all." Dean answered as they patiently waited till Andrea and Castiel got their hunger out of the way.

Once they were finished Andrea collected the plates washing them before returning them to their original places rejoining the guys at the kitchen table. Castiel was a little drained after having attempted to read Andrea's mind forced himself to stay on point but his yawn did nothing to fool the Winchesters.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked noticing the tired look on his face. Sam explained to Dean what happened after Castiel had attempted to read Andrea's mind and was alarmed by it. "So how were you kicked out?" Dean asked. "I got flashes of Andrea's memory's not enough to ascertain any of them when I felt something push me out and afterword's I passed out."

"Could this have anything to do with the angel that brought me here?" Andrea asked. Castiel nodded. "That could mean she has a certain control over your mind." Castiel said albeit a bit reluctantly. This new thought terrified Andrea. "Control my mind how?" Andrea asked not able to keep her voice stable. Castiel didn't want to elaborate the many ways angels can find to get inside her mind as it opened his own painful experiences went silent.

"It's hard to say." Castiel finally decided to answer. Sam decided to go through his phone for any news of anything happening came across an article that popped out at him at once. Andrea had to cover her ears as Sam played a video. What she heard was a metallic twang although Sam thought it was the people screaming as the person shooting the video darted from place to place every so often stopping the video in one area enough to see someone torn to shreds. The video stopped there as the four of them stared at Sam's phone long after the video ended.

"What the fuck was that?" Dean demanded taking Sam's phone in his hand. He aptly pushed through the newsfeeds as comments were made. It was either a bad horror movie or out there was a monster tearing people to scraps as others ran in terror. Sam didn't have an answer but watched as Dean went through his phone trying to find out what exactly was going on. He finally settled onto a recent website that was credible CNN and found out this was the fourth state this had happened in the last week and the United States was in a panic as a result.

Whilst Dean was looking at Sam's phone, Sam ran up to his room grabbing his laptop and returned to the kitchen table putting the video up in a position where everyone can watch and pushed play. Andrea once again covered her ears so Sam turned the volume down as they watched the terror unfold. Sam put the video on pause once it got a clear view of someone being torn to bits. "My god that thing is hideous." Andrea said with a gasp to her voice. Sam and Dean shared a look as Andrea once again cringed and had to turn her head away from the monitor. "Oh god it's eating them."

Castiel moved closer to the screen trying to see exactly what Andrea was seeing but quickly gave up. "What do you mean by its eating them?" Dean said doing exactly what Castiel was doing moments before and staring at the screen closely. The shape of the creature was clear to Sam Dean and Castiel only because of the blood and human remains on it but to Andrea she saw the creature clearly as having the face of a rabid and very angry fox and the body of transformer that had huge claws for hands. It was reaching its hands up to its mouth and tearing at the human remains that were stuck to its metal body.

"How could you not see that?" Andrea asked looking at the guys like they were crazy. "How could we? It's invisible." Sam said almost defensively. "Do you have a notebook and a pencil?" Andrea suddenly asked deciding to draw out the creature for them. Sam quickly jumped out his chair and went over to his go bag where he kept everything in case of emergency and handed them to Andrea who quickly set to work. Andrea started with the huge main of hair on the creature's head which was pure black and long black ears, which were white in the middle. Next she drew its puffy cheeks and elongated mouth which had its mouth open in a snarling manner showing a row of sharp of teeth. She added the eyes in the middle of its head which were narrow and displayed a fierce creature.

After perfecting its head she moved on to its body which she found a little more difficult. Gulping down her own personal feelings she turned on the video once again on Sam's laptop till she could see the creature enough on screen to draw it. The body of this creature was made entirely of metal and had spikes on its back, wrists, hands, legs and its long black tail. The only thing vulnerable on this creature was its head and feet and its long tail. As a natural artist Andrea easily drew the creature as she saw it and showed it to the guys whose eyes went large. Andrea didn't blame them this thing was easily eight feet big and they didn't know where it was to kill it or how to.


	4. Chapter three

Chapter three

"It looks like its part fox." Dean couldn't but point out. Once she was done with her drawing Andrea turned the screen away from her unable to look at the horror any longer feeling the sandwich she just ate squirm uncomfortably in her stomach. She couldn't get the image of it raising its metal razor hands to it mouth munching on the slain off her mind.

The four states it struck so far were Oklahoma, Colorado, Utah, and Wyoming. After doing a quick calculation of all the states in her head Andrea found Oklahoma would be closest if this creature stayed true to its past it wouldn't be in Wyoming anymore the last state it struck so it wouldn't make any sense to go there. "It wouldn't do us any good sitting here and staring at that damned picture let's get going perhaps get some eyewitness accounts." "Hold on, you're not going with us." Dean said. Andrea who was halfway out of here chair gaped at Dean.

She looked to Sam and Castiel for support but neither one was willing to look her in the eye. "This is delicate work and we don't even have any sort of badge for you." Dean continued. "Dean, it's not rocket science to create a new one besides I'm the only one that can see this thing." She countered trying not to let her irritation show in her voice. "The thing is covered in blood and the body parts of its victims." Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, until it eats all the remaining parts off its body and licks off all the blood." Dean hadn't thought of that but the idea of having someone that could be controlled by the angels along didn't comfort him any and he wasn't about to let a spy within their mist no matter if the spy was an unwilling one.

"Sam?" Andrea asked looking for him to garnish her support. "I think Andrea is an asset in this matter, Dean like she pointed out she is the only one to see this thing." Castiel pointed out. Dean invariably had looked at the picture Andrea drew and had to agree with both their arguments without Andrea's help they wouldn't know what this thing looked like. "Fine but Cas since you are the one that wants her along your responsible for her." He gestured to Sam that they get their go bags Sam already had his handy since he got the notebook out of it and Dean ran up to his room to get his. All that was in them was clothes to last them for a while so they wouldn't have to worry about stopping places to get them, as an afterthought Dean packed the first blade. Andrea grabbed the notebook and they took off to the Chevy Impala.

Dean got into the driver's seat whilst Sam piled into the passenger's seat both Andrea and Castiel got into the backseat. They all agreed Oklahoma was best place to stop first to get eyewitness account as it will get them there faster. "Hold on guys this trip will take at least three hours." Dean said as he pulled out of the bunkers parking spot.

Dean had considered playing one his tapes with AC/DC on it but eventually decided against it letting the silence roll over as he considered getting to know Andrea a bit more especially now if they were going to spend some time together. "So, Andrea…" Dean started with a backwards glance at her. "I feel like we're at a disadvantage here you know everything about us but we know next to nothing about you."

"I grew up in an orphanage well they call them group home now a day but…" She cut off with a shrug getting shocked looks from everyone. "John didn't think I was cut out for this life." She added. "What made him change his mind?" Sam asked. "A low level demon wanted to get back at John for whatever reason and went after me; I killed the vessel John got me after from a juvenile home facility before I could be indicted for murder which I was eventually convicted of but never tried for well not in person."

"That must have been rough." Castiel commented. Andrea shrugged. "I think I'm more independent because of it." Andrea said with a shrug. "Why do you call dad John?" Sam questioned. "John visited me a handful of times before I was ten and it wasn't until I turned twelve I learned he was my father and I'm just used to it." Andrea responded.

"We do have one slight problem though." Andrea pointed out after a few minutes of silence. "What's that?" Dean asked. "I am wearing my entire wardrobe." Andrea pointed out. "We'll stop somewhere along the way to get you some. We also have to make you a badge, Sam what do you think we should pose as?" Dean inquired. "I think with the carnage this thing is havocking we should pose as FBI." Sam hasn't read about any FBI investigating any of these scenes yet and he couldn't blame them. It was outside of their realm of understanding.

An hour later as promised Dean had stopped at a clothing boutique store and Andrea shopped for some new clothes, while there they thought it would be smart to pick Castiel up some clothes as well as he was almost human now and he was perspiring like a true human. They checked everything out an hour later and they passed by a photo shop where they created Andrea a bunch of I.D's they left for the road more than two hours later.

By the time they got to Oklahoma it was nearly midnight and too late to do anything of use so they decided to check into motel rooms. Sam and Dean shared a room while Andrea and Castiel shared another room.

Andrea changed into her pajamas and went to her bed falling asleep almost immediately. Soon after falling asleep, a woman with flaming red hair was sitting in an overstuffed chair looking down at Andrea who sat up immediately disturbed. "Who are you?" She asked looking at the place she was in. It was over lit despite not having any lamps or open windows she shifted uncomfortably in her own chair while the woman looked on with an amused expression on her face.

"Who do you think I am?" The woman asked. "I don't know." Andrea answered slowly. The woman's amused expression left and was returned with a stern one. "I am the one that brought you here." She said. "Do you realize that by doing that you have unleashed a creature that is killing people?" Andrea responded. The woman dismissed that with a wave of the hand. "Casualties are to be expected. I have one reason why you are here. I need you to find about Dean and the mark of Cain." Andrea looked at the woman boggled. "The mark of what?" Andrea asked.

"I see they have yet to tell you about it. It will be a matter of time it is a quite destructive curse." The woman answered. The woman than put her hand upon Andrea's dream head erasing any memories Andrea might have had of her dream visit and put her back in the dream she was having before interrupting her sleep.

* * *

The next morning everyone showered and changed and looked like proper FBI agents and even Castiel donning his famous tan trench coat. They pocketed their fake FBI badges and walked into the local police station all in their own way looking like they owned the place but most of the male officers were eyeing the beautiful Andrea Rose Mary Rose Winchester.

"We want to talk to the man in charge." Andrea announced after showing off their fake credentials and announcing themselves to a woman who was behind a desk. "Bout damn time the FBI made a show up around here we've been trying to contact you for days." The police chief said as they showed them into his office. "I didn't expect so many of you." He admitted. "Especially on such short notice." "We apologize for the delay, we would've contacted you sooner but we just got this assignment yesterday and we only arrived around midnight." Andrea said.

"We won't be here for very long though." Sam admitted. "We just want a list of all potential witnesses to this attack." "Yes Sir Mr. Dorfman I will have the list supplied to you. We can have the witnesses come into the station if you like?" The man replied accommodatingly. They all thought it over but Andrea who thought fast on her feet replied. "We think it would be best if we did it at their homes. Make them feel more secure that way." "Good thinking most of them are now too afraid to leave their homes. When is it you would like to visit the crime scene?" The man asked. "We'll give you a call when we are ready." Dean replied.

The police chief called upon his secretary who accommodated them with the list of the witnesses and a copy of their statements they thanked them and left into the Chevy impala breathing a sigh of relief as to how easy it was. They all took turns looking over the witness statements finding the time of day the attack occurred was early afternoon at about 2 p.m. After a quick review there were ten witnesses that came forward who testified as to what they saw.

"We'll do this in two's me and Sam will interview one house while Andrea and Castiel can interview another until we get through the list." Dean directed.

Dean dropped Andrea and Castiel off at witnesses' house waiting till they were let in before going off to another house.

* * *

When the front door was answered by a woman who looked in her mid-thirties Andrea and Castiel pulled their badges out. "I'm Agent Tiffany Tagger and this is my partner Agent Eddie Moscone we're here to interview you about the incident into the square." Andrea said. The woman looked like she hadn't slept in a while letting them in. "Oh gosh that day was so horrible." She shuttered leading them into their living room and sitting down. Andrea and Castiel sat opposite of her.

"It's been four days since it happened but I hadn't slept a wink." Andrea laid a comforting hand on the ladies shoulder. "I am so sorry." The woman looked Andrea in the eyes. "Thank you dear. What did you want to know?" She asked. "Anything you can remember ma'am." Castiel said as Andrea withdrew her hand and took out her notebook intending to keep notes.

"Well I thought I'd go for a walk…" The woman began and went on to explain after a half an hour of being there she heard screams and people running. "Some were so anxious to get away that someone fell and he was trampled poor dear but I was far away enough that I got out of there quickly thank god I never seen for myself anyone get killed but it took all my might to ignore those screams and get away." She sniffled as tears started falling down her face. Andrea provided her with a Kleenex which the woman thankfully took.

After asking a few standard questions they left and Castiel texted Dean informing him they were done there and waited to picked up. "I heard you speaking into your sleep last night soon after you fell asleep." Castiel said conversationally. "Oh really?" Andrea asked interested. "What'd I say?" She wondered. "I don't know I couldn't understand you." That was a lie of course she was speaking of Dean and the mark however she asked the mark of what and he wanted to know if someone was speaking to her. "What was your dream?" He asked casually. "I can't remember at all." She said. "I can never remember my dreams." He left it at that he would have to talk to Sam and Dean about it.

* * *

Sam and Dean were turned away from three houses that didn't care to talk about the incident before being let in to an old man's house. Sam and Dean introduced themselves as Dorfman and Neidermeyer. They were let in. "Names Wilson and I been on this earth sixty years and never seen anything like it." He said conversation like. "It's a first for us as well." Sam admitted as they sat around his kitchen table. "Want something to drink?" He asked. They both shook their heads. "No thank you." They said in unison. "Very well I can do with a scotch myself. He bustled around the kitchen fixing his scotch and drank it. "Only way I got myself through this." He admitted.

Sam and Dean shared a look as he obviously had a few drinks before their arrival and started slurring his words a bit. "Can you tell me of what you remember happened?" Dean asked. He started describing how he was out with a few buddies when after a while he heard people screaming. "We look up and started seeing people being torn to shreds from nothing!" He yelled a bit too loudly and let out a burp. The smell of it reached Sam and Dean's nose who started breathing out their mouths. "It was horrible my buddies they ran off without me and I thought I was going to be next and I fell I swear these damn legs of mine work on their own accord and I started crawling away till I got to my feet…" The scotch didn't agree with the man and he found himself running to the bathroom retching up. Sam and Dean knew when an interview was faux and let themselves out before the man could return he would probably fall asleep in there with his head over the toilette.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter four

The square as the local's called it was in a rural area a little out of town. Normally it would be swarming with people however police were combing it for any evidence they might have missed to be sent off to the lab, or any body parts that could be sent off to the morgue. The police chief insisted on meeting them there, showed up in his cruiser soon after their arrival.

"How'd the interviews go?" He asked conversationally as he led them past the police tape and into the area where three people lost their lives. "We got through most of them." Sam answered. The man nodded. "Glad to hear."

"What can you tell us about this spot?" Andrea asked. The police chief thought a moment. "It's well known to the locals around here they mostly come around here to get a look at the scenery. Everyone knows it as the square but centuries ago it was called exitium Latin for…" Before the man can say what it stood for Sam answered for him. "Destruction." The police chief nodded. "There were many lives lost here as many fought to keep the land their own but the romans wanted it for themselves they believed the land held some sort of value. In school we learned there was a pond that people were fond of but it dried up since which is why I know all of this."

"What sort of value?" Dean asked intrigued. "Legend is there was a once a pond here that granted youth to any one that drank it." He answered with a chuckle. "But it's known as exitium for the wars it caused." They thanked him and left, and decided to take a break for the day stopping at a red Robbins.

Castiel was caught deep in thought that even when the waiter asked him for his order Andrea had to nudge him. "I'll have what she's having." He said pointing to Andrea the waiter nodded before walking off. "What's up?" She asked, looking at Castiel concerned. "I was just thinking we need to look at the historical background of all the places this creature struck." Castiel said.

"That's a good idea." Andrea said. What Castiel was really thinking how much damage angels like himself caused rather than good? When the waiter returned with their food they spent the rest of the dinner in silence as they ate something Castiel was thankful for.

After eating Dean stopped at the gas station to fill up the Chevy Impala, Castiel went into buy a map and Andrea came with while Sam stayed into the impala. They were both surprised to find the store empty but their surprise came to attack as a man with scrappy brown hair came upon Castiel and started mercilessly beating him until Andrea punched him in the side of the head, which momentarily threw him off track. "You bastard you killed my daughter." He screamed out of frustration kicking Andrea's legs from under her. Castiel who was still trying to get over his own injuries rolled out of the way as the angel that attacked Castiel brought down his angel blade on Castiel missing him by inches.

Andrea quickly recovered and grabbed a hold of blade at the steal edge as he redirected to Castiel who lay helpless on the floor throwing a kick to his pelvis, bleeding profusely from her hands, Andrea's kick caused the angel to fall flat on his back and Andrea took this moment to thrust the sword deep into his chest fatally wounding him. Andrea fell back as her hands bleeding starting to take its toll on her and Castiel decidedly went up to the angel and brought out his own angel blade cutting into neck deep enough to get the glowing blue orb, his grace before injecting it himself. Castiel quickly wrapped his trench coat around Andrea's hands and rushed her into the Chevy Impala insisting they take Andrea to the hospital.

"Attacked by whom?" Sam asked glancing back at the two who both looked like they took a hell of a wallop as Dean made a beeline for the hospital. "When Metatron convinced me to do the trials for heaven we killed a Nephilim." Castiel revealed. "I met her father today and he intended to kill me was inches away from doing it but Andrea saved my life. He used an angel sword, Andrea stepped in front of me as he was going to kill me and caught it with her hand." "You caught an angel knife with your hands?" Dean asked her incredulously. Andrea suddenly had a hard look about her without even knowing she was showing it. But it was only for an instant an easy smile slid over her face. "He was strong but he hesitated he wasn't there to hurt me, for the most part he tried to keep me out of the fray. His intentions were clear." She said simply. "I got a hold of his grace and finished him off." Castiel said. "You got some grace?" Sam sounded apprehensive but relieved. Castiel nodded in consent.

Dean got them to the hospital minutes later, Castiel stayed close to Andrea even placing his hand on her lower back as she walked. Sam and Dean exchanged a look at this but didn't say anything. They were stuck in the hospital for over an hour before Andrea was seen and as an end result Andrea got twelve stiches to each hand and was advised not to strain them in any way before bandaging them heavily giving her some pain killers and anti-infections. Sam and Dean who didn't want to leave Andrea and Castiel alone again went with them when they picked them up.

Andrea who already got a shot for the pain only took the anti-bionics which Castiel placed on her tongue to swallow. "Are you going to be okay?" Dean asked. "Yes." Andrea said so they piled up in the Chevy Impala Castiel opening her door and shutting it behind her, went around to the other side to let himself in. The medication was already making Andrea drowsy and she was asleep even before they got back to the motel so Castiel offered to carry her but with his grace not yet recharged, he was unable to.

Dean carried her into their motel room placing her on the bed which she hadn't even stirred from, brushing her hair from her face gently. He bid Castiel goodnight before going to him and Sam's room. Castiel stayed up half the night watching Andrea sleep before falling asleep himself.

Castiel felt himself feeling better than he had in a while, the grace in him always made him feel that way. Andrea woke up soon after Castiel did and he healed her. She grabbed him and hugged him really tight thankful. She took a shower and got changed quickly, Castiel was ready by the time she got out and they packed quickly, not having much to pack anyways and met Sam Dean at the Impala deciding Colorado would be their next best move.


	6. Chapter five

Chapter Five

Andrea already removed her stitches by the time they got out of town. "So tell me bout this grace you took from that other angel?" Andrea inquired curious as to how it worked. "Well basically I slit his neck open and took his powers." Castiel said, he wasn't about to sugar coat the cruelty of it but the angel was there to kill him.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, thank you." Castiel said. Andrea's smile that was as natural to her as anything smiled fondly at him. Even when she was in pain her smile radiated. "I couldn't let anything happen to you." Sam and Dean were silent in the front both relieved that Castiel was at full power, that would come in use especially now.

"You could've gotten yourself killed." Castiel said, his words pierced her and her smile slid off her face. He hated the idea if she died and he couldn't do anything about it. "The angel wasn't about to harm me he seemed to want to keep me out of the fray. I'm thinking it has something to do with the angel that brought me here, otherwise why would he have been so occupied with not harming me."

An incredulous look came upon Castiel's face. "He kicked your legs from under you." She shrugged. "Meanwhile he tried to stab you with an angel knife." She pointed out Sam and Dean shared a look.

Castiel couldn't argue that point. "I want to know more about the angels, perhaps we can find out who brought me here." She said. "That would be near impossible." Castiel said. "Why?" She asked. "Because theirs millions of us." "What does this angel want though?" Castiel tried to keep his face stoic like he's seen Sam and Dean do many times but his silence made her suspicious.

"What aren't you telling me? And why exactly was Sam giving Dean his blood to begin with?" Dean whose idea was to tell her that he needed a blood transfusion at the time seemed like a good one but now after thinking it over they decided it was a bad course. "Andrea we can't tell you everything if we do than the angel that's got you here would have no further need of you." Dean decidedly answered.

"Wouldn't it be better to draw her out? I know you guys want to protect me but I'm not even who I think I am nor do I belong here in the first place anything we can do to get rid of this problem, too much innocent blood has been spilled on my behalf already."

"You don't really think you're responsible for this creature havocking such chaos do you?" Castiel asked concerned. "If I wasn't here than it wouldn't have killed even one person it wouldn't even be here to do so." Andrea pointed out.

"Andrea what's going on now is not your fault." Sam said. "Perhaps not now but if there is anything I can do and I don't do it than the blood is on my hands." "The angel is the one that brought this creature here not you; you are in no way responsible." Dean said, knowing what it felt like to be responsible for something he looked over to Sammy or someone and feeling you failed.

Andrea went quiet, realizing now that she would not get the answers she seeks. "Anyone else feel hungry?" Dean asked stopping at a restaurant. His own stomach was grouching for some food. Everyone agreed and they got out to eat, stretching their legs. After sitting down Andrea decided to stop in the bathroom. "We need to talk." Castiel said as soon as Andrea was out of earshot. "What's up?" Sam asked.

"I think an angel is speaking to Andrea in her sleep." He revealed keeping an eye out for Andrea's return. "I heard her speaking in her sleep and I think what the angel wants is to know about your mark of Cain." Castiel said to Dean. Dean found himself unsurprised. They were unable to say more as Andrea returned and soon after they took their order, even Castiel who didn't need to eat replenished. He found as a human he loved food and ate out of habit rather than any real need.

Castiel discreetly pulled out his cell phone, having memorized the numbers in coordination with the letters he sent Dean a text from under his seat. "She doesn't know what the mark of Cain is and I suspect the angel that brought her here is wiping any memory of their speaking. I have the angel sword the other angel left behind; I put both of them in my tan jacket it is hidden underneath everything. " Dean's phone vibrated and he read the text. While Andrea was looking away Dean showed it to Sam who read it.

Castiel wishing he can send more messages but he put his phone away for now. There would be time.

After eating they returned to the Chevy Impala, and continued on their road trip to. They arrived in Fraser, Colorado a few minutes after one.

They decided to split up and to make things easier dropped Sam and Andrea off at the local library where they would look up if any possible miracles happened there Dean and Castiel chose to use some time. Dean drove them in an empty location devoid of people a few blocks away and parked behind an alley, they decided it would be best to speak while Andrea is not around.

"So what exactly happened at the gas station?" Dean inquired. Castiel explained it as best he could, using as much details as possible. Castiel than used his spare key to the trunk of the impala Dean had given him ages ago, he had to move some stuff aside but the angel blade was neatly tucked away.

"Sorry bout the mess I couldn't risk leaving my trench coat behind." He said pulling it out apologetically. The blood had dried quite considerably, and he pulled out the angel blades the one that Andrea used to kill the Angel.

"What about the mark of Cain? Is it affecting you?" Dean had expected such a question but hated it none the less. "I feel fine." Dean had said, not quite able to meet Castiel's eye. With that the matter was dropped. "Why would an angel go through this much trouble to find out about the mark of Cain wouldn't it be able to consult other angels on the matter?" Dean inquired.

"I'm the only one with any viable information on it. It's not like I'm broadcasting it all along the angel channel or anything." Castiel said. Dean looked at his watch. They had told Andrea and Sam they were stopping at the local police station and they should be there about now.

"You Sam and I have to find a way to communicate without Andrea present." With that they hid the blood soaked trench coat into the Chevy impala underneath all the weaponry Sam and Dean accumulated over the years and went on their way to the local police department.

* * *

Together Sam and Andrea were able to dig around the history of the city of Fraser Colorado, they found several interesting articles that they shared amongst each other but mostly they sat in silence, going over several books in the course of an hour. Sam had grown accustomed to such studying in Stanford where he got his full scholarship but Andrea after a time stretched in her chair rubbing her eyes.

Sam followed suit shutting the book he was currently reading. He looked at Andrea for the first time that day fully, and saw the way she was rubbing her eyes. "Did you get any sleep last night?" He asked. "Are you kidding me? I was dead asleep since that nurse gave me morphine." She said. "You don't look like it." Sam said. She shrugged. "You don't look to well yourself hot shot." She shot back.

It was true, he has been tossing and turning more since Dean acquired the mark of Cain but he didn't want to make it about himself. "I'm just trying to figure you out is all." Sam said defensively. Andrea's face turned a bit red out of embarrassment. Why do I have to make everything a competition? She thought back to when her brother's and her were teenagers and she did this in everything they did. Not that they noticed they were better than her at everything at every turn.

"I slept fine is all I meant." She responded self-conscious to her face turning red. Sam looked away, not because her face was turning colors but at how much she looked like Mary Winchester. He often times thought what his mom would think of how he turned out much of the time he would like to think she was proud, but then again she never wanted to be a hunter to find out both her sons turned into one, well she would probably throw a fit at their father for forcing it on them.

Andrea slowly paced through another book, paging through it and she was disquieted to find at her side vision Sam was glancing up at her more than usual. "Alright Sammy." She said shutting her book with a definite clunk making him look up from his own he had just reopened.

"What?" He asked. "Let's have it you don't like me because I look like our mother... Your mother." She corrected herself. "I don't dislike you." He said reproachfully. "You don't like me either." She said. "Do you really want to have this discussion here?" He asked. The library was mostly closed and few patrons ever went to the library anymore but he looked around to make sure nobody heard which they hadn't.

"Yes here it's not like I want to find out everyone hates me as a unanimous vote." She said. "Nobody hates you." Sam corrected her. "But no one's exactly happy to have me around." She said.

"You saved Castiel's life." He said. She snorted. "If I wasn't there to protect him you or Dean would of gone in the store with him. You're too protective of him besides I'm sure you and Dean would have done a better job as his protector I almost got him killed you and Dean were always the better fighters."

"It doesn't matter who is the better fighter out of all three of his Dean kicks the most ass." Sam said stoutly. "But it also means if we get in a tussle we know you got our back and whatever brought you here hasn't brainwashed you into thinking we're the enemy we don't think you're the enemy either. We let you along to see what you could do at first I admit I didn't want you along but now I'm glad you are."

Andrea who felt another blush creep on her face said they should continue their research and Sam agreed and they got through a handful of other books before finding what they were looking for however insignificant it seemed it was better than nothing.

When Sam phoned Dean that they were ready to be picked up Dean did so, Castiel was already in the back seat so Sam resumed his seat in the passenger side as Andrea sat in the back. "I don't think we're going to be able to get eyewitness accounts." Dean said as he pulled away. "Why's that? Did they question your FBI status? Why didn't you call?" Andrea had rattled these questions off. "They have no memory of there being an attack in the first place." Castiel said warily.

"How's that possible? Six people died here at least." Andrea said. "The angel seems to be cleaning up. The one that is responsible for this creature to begin with."

"Dean wrote down the names of the victims the newspaper article had reported, it wasn't all the names yet but it was some of them so we tracked them down and their family members have a different memories of how their aunt or sibling or best friend died than what this creature did." Castiel felt sick to his stomach about that. What right of it of an angel was it to put down a different occurrence than what actually happened? How much damage was being done by doing this?

"We talked to some of them, as reporters and curious but they just said it was a car accident or something of that nature." Dean finished for Castiel.

Andrea gave Castiel an anxious glance as he had a worried look on his face. "Its no use to follow this creature around, we might as well return to the bunker until we find out a better plan to track this thing." They settled themselves in the Chevy Impala for the long ride home, Andrea took this time to nap as she was tired. Castiel stole this opportunity to text Sam.

"I think its about time I got in contact with the Angels guarding heaven." Sam saw the text from Castiel and glanced at him before returning a text.

"How do you want to do that?" Castiel texted back. "With my powers reinstated when we get back to the bunker I want you and Dean to go over everything we learned so far and get as much answers from Andrea, I will return to heaven for the time being." He set his phone back in his pocket, wishing he could leave now but anything that would make Andrea suspicious was well worth avoiding.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter six

Castiel had waited until they returned to the bunker before waking Andrea up and informing her that he has some errands to attend to leaving via teleportation. The sun has already gone down by the time he had made his way to the playground the moonlight setting ominous shadows upon the grounds. Two angels were guarding the only entrance to heaven since Metatron had shut down any other passageway he had went up to them they with their guards up. They recognized him by sight and greeted him thus friendly. "How is heaven?" Castiel asked curious.

The first one the taller of the two spoke up. "We are doing what we can to restore order." Castiel nodded. "I need to speak to Hannah." He had admitted. "Hannah had said you might come by but she informed us she doesn't wish to be disturbed by you." The smaller one said. "Let me go and speak to her myself it is of the gravest of importance." Castiel said firmly. The two shared a glance, and then met Castiel's eyes once more. "Unless you are here to restore order in heaven…" The first of the two said with the mildest of irritation in his tone.

"Do you have any idea what is going on here on earth? The destruction an angel is causing?" Castiel interrupted sounding most angry. "I have no idea of the destruction you are speaking of." One of the angels said not looking in the least concerned. "Then I shall take it to Hannah allow me to visit her." Castiel had said with authority. The smaller of the angel's nodded in consent. "I will go seek out Hannah and explain to her Castiel wishes to speak to her." He said to the taller angel than turned to Castiel. "I will be back presently but you will agree if she wishes not to speak to you than you will leave." Castiel agreed to this so than the angel left.

Hannah and the angel returned twenty minutes later. Castiel was relieved to see Hannah. "Do not be mistaken I am not disappointed in seeing you but your timing couldn't be worse. I am presently working on the task you had rejected helping with me with in trying to find wayward angels." She said. "How is that going for you?" Castiel had asked. "We have found some but many have shrouded themselves hiding their powers and nowhere to be found. Half we cannot say if they are alive or dead." She answered.

"I may have an answer for that." Castiel said presently and explained what he had been up to this past week leaving her astonished. "For what reason would they want to know about the mark of Cain Dean has on his forearm?" Hannah asked.

"I wish I could tell you but presently I suspect the angel in question is building up an army if they haven't already and planning some sort of execution plan and I don't like it one bit." Hannah looked up at Castiel reaching out and holding his wrist. "What do you suggest we do?" Castiel wrapped his hand in hers. Hannah than backed away and looked Castiel fully. "You have restored your power?" She was surprised.

"I have." He consented. "How?" "I was attacked and forced to defend to myself, luckily the angel had full power." Hannah shook her head. "How can that be possible? We have been seeking angel's power's for ages now. I could only read yours presently when I touched your hand. Yet your power is intense."

"Do you think they found a way to shroud it in some way?" Castiel had asked. "I do not yet understand what is happening but it does seem that way."

"This Andrea girl is she presently a danger?" Hannah asked. Castiel shook his head. "She was the reason I was able to obtain full power." Hannah was quiet for a while. "What do you want me to do?" She had asked. "I want you to inform me if anything comes up." Castiel had said. "I do not want to keep you too long as you have important work ahead of you." Hannah nodded before letting go of Castiel's hand. "I think you would have made a great leader." She said.

"Leadership is for angels like you who do not seek it." Castiel said humbly. "Goodbye Castiel." Hannah had said before he left.

* * *

The next morning Castiel had returned to the bunker, having spent a lot of time after speaking to Hannah in deep thought. He teleported himself to the front door the bunker and walked up the stairs to find everyone awake. "Morning." Andrea beamed at him. "Good morning." Castiel greeted back. Sam was at the sink washing their breakfast dishes.

"Your just in time I was about to go to the store. Pick up some stuff do you want to join?" She asked Castiel. "No, thanks." Castiel said just when Sam joined them. "The store using what vehicle?" Sam asked interested. "The car Castiel arrived in is out front yet." She said. "The vehicle isn't mine." Castiel admitted. She grinned playfully punching his shoulder. "You badass I thought all angels were supposed to be good." Her grin was playful and Castiel felt flushed, of course she knew it wasn't his she was a Winchester. "I kind of figured that out when you had no car keys on you." She laughed.

"Do you need anything?" Andrea asked ready to go out. "No but what are you planning on getting?" Sam wondered. "I noticed you were low on provisions and I need to get some make up I feel naked without it." She admitted. Castiel found himself picturing Andrea naked turned his head away in embarrassment when she left. "Does she have any cash on her?" Sam asked out loud. "I gave her my extra credit card." Castiel admitted. Castiel gave both Sam and Dean the rundown of what he spoke about with Hannah and her response.

"There is two things wrong with this creature either the angel that brought Andrea here has a big army and running around erasing everyone's memory or she somehow located this creature and has it captured. Either way its bad news if it's only restrained for now than it's only a matter of time it escapes." Castiel said wearily. "What makes you think it can escape?" Dean asked joining the conversation. "These angels are clearly over there head."

Sam sighed and sat down on the couch in the living room. Castiel and Dean joined him. "What about Andrea?" Sam asked relieved she was self-sufficient enough to leave them alone for a few hours.

"You want my honest opinion?" Castiel asked. Sam and Dean both nodded. "I think for the purpose of this discussion she is your sister and a hunter." Sam and Dean couldn't exactly argue this but this made them uncomfortable. "What do we do with her once we take care of this creature?" Dean asked.

"I think that's a question we pose for Andrea." Castiel said. "I have a question for you Dean how come you never told me we had a sister before?" Sam asked. Dean started with the dad told me to never tell you but went silent at Sam's pointed look. "Sam the night Andrea died she died in her crib and the flames were too high for dad to pull her out like he did you and I didn't want to tell you about it." Dean said with tenderness in his voice it became obvious how significant this loss was to him even now.

"How do you feel about Andrea?" Castiel had asked the both of them. "She's okay she doesn't get in our way and she saved your life." Dean answered. "I'm not sure yet." Sam said.

"What'd you and Andrea find at the library?" Dean asked curiously. Sam almost forgot but then he brought out the article he copied. It was a story about a man in about the 1860's who lost a finger when he was playing around with a lawn mower as a child. Years later as an adult he claims in an article he convinced them print about a miracle when he met around that time of an angel who regrew his finger back.

"So it is becoming obvious miracles are playing a role in this." Dean said anxious to figure this out.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Andrea returned an hour later, She put the snacks she picked up on the table and sat at on the couch on the living room sorting out her makeup in a makeup container pulling out a small mirror and started applying it.

Sam and Dean curious went through the snacks and found all sorts of chips, a big pie and yogurt. Dean was delighted with the pie and set a butter knife out and got a big slice of it on a plate sitting while Andrea was still working on her makeup. Sam picked up one the yogurts after putting in the rest in the fridge and joined them. "Thanks for the pie." Dean said. "You're welcome." Andrea said not looking away from the makeup mirror applying mascara delicately.

Sam sat on the couch with Dean while Andrea spent the fifteen minutes transforming her face. Once she was finished she got out a peach colored lipstick which offset her entire features. Andrea looked up at Sam and Dean practically glowing, the yellow sparkles in her eyes bright blue eyes were more apparent now with the black mascara. "Where's Cas?" Andrea asked noticing his absence. "He had some stuff he had to take care of." She gave Dean a look but he only shifted slightly. "Like what?" She asked. Sam and Dean shared a look which she took to mean they weren't going to say anything. "Alright let me go pack this up." She said wearily going to her room.

She pulled out her go bag from under the bed that Sam let her use. Her room was small but she found it comfortable. Sam was eating his yogurt, while Dean ate his pie. "This pie is really good." Dean said chewing on it savoring its creamy apple taste. Andrea re-joined them. Dean already finished his pie, and Sam threw his empty yogurt away Andrea sat next to Sam on the couch. "I was just telling Dean about the miracle that article presented." Sam started conversationally. "It did have a miracle but if its miracles that is drawing this thing out than wouldn't the miracle be bigger?" Dean had to ask. The fact a man had his finger re-grown but Dean doubted it was any use of anyone well unless the guy decided he wanted to give the bird with his new finger.

"When you first got here; you gave me this note." Sam reminded Andrea handing it to her. It had Sam and Dean's cell phone number plus the address to the bunker. "Where did you wake up at and how did you come here?" Sam questioned. "I walked it was only about a mile I woke up in the motel just out of city limits." She answered. "You get a set of directions and you walked here?" Dean asked. "I woke up in the middle of nowhere in a motel room rented under the name of Matilda Wilkins and I find a sheet on a piece of paper finding you living it up in some place I never heard of before. I am confused as hell as you are and I'm ticked off I'm not getting any answers but I think I have enough sense that stealing a random car in this circumstance was a very bad idea so I walked here."

"Okay than." Dean said leaning into his chair. Sam looked at Andrea a bit quizzically. "Living it up?" He asked a bit incredulous. "Well I don't know what the hell is going on first you tell me Dean is ill than he shows up looking healthier than what you tried to convince me of, at the gas station Castiel was attacked by some Nephilim and I don't even know why? And you're wondering why I showed up where I did?" She looked defensive angry hurt and confused in that one moment. Sam and Dean shared a look it was unfair to Andrea. "Castiel told us that you are our sister. I think we just want to protect you is all." Sam said. Andrea let out a sigh. "Under the circumstances I do get why you don't want me to know anything but it's frustrating as hell." Sam and Dean nodded in agreement. "Andrea anything concerning you we'll be up front to you about and you can ask anything you want but we won't tell you everything not just yet. Anything that happens that involves you we'll tell you about."

Dean said. Andrea nodded; it was the best she could hope for so far. "I think I should be told what Castiel is doing. It does involve me after all." She pointed out. Sam nor Dean could refute this plus if Castiel needed them, it was apparent she wasn't sticking around here. "Heaven is chaotic right now; the angels are trying to restore it." Sam finally said. "So why is Castiel here if their restoring heaven there?" Andrea continued questioning. "He's working with us." Dean answered. Andrea restrained herself from asking working on what? Especially since it was apparent it had to with the fact Sam and Dean were holding something from her. "How long have you known Cas?" Andrea wondered. "Nine years." Sam answered. "Wow." She said, having no memories of Castiel but all the memories of Sam and Dean. "If I was given the memories from the angel here why would I not have any memories of Cas especially since he's a major part of your lives." This was more of a comment than a question making her wonder, but no it was impossible there was no way she was Andrea Rose Mary Winchester for all she knew her name really was Matilda Wilkins the name she was checked under at the motel when she just woke up.

Perhaps the Angel just wiped her memory of the angels since it was becoming apparent they played a major part in it. It was then that Dean received a call from Castiel. "I need you out here in Nebraska. This is bad Dean this is really bad." Castiel said tensely.

* * *

Castiel received a text it was from Hannah shortly after Andrea left for her shopping trip. He looked at Sam and Dean apologetically. "Hannah contacted me she said it was urgent." He said. "Okay maybe she has some answers for you." Castiel nodded and teleported to the address that was texted from Hannah. The scene before him make him gasp for breath as dozens of angels lay dead on the still grass in the middle of empty country field. He moved among them, where he spotted Hannah and a bunch of angels gathered around what appeared to be a cage torn apart its steel metal pieces laying among the base of it. "Hannah." Castiel said in horror. "All their throats have been slashed their powers stolen from them than they were killed." Hannah said sounding bitter.

Castiel was silent not having an answer. She finally turned facing Castiel calling out another angel. "This is not the sole reason I called upon you but we have to clean this up." "What other reason have you summoned me?" She placed her hands on the shoulders of another angel a male named Kjahi for short. "He may have some answers about Andrea Rose Mary Winchester." She said leaving the floor to Kjahi. "I was there when the rumors started circulating about Andrea I can't say quite where they came from but I was part of the group that was against her coming here." He said. "What universe does she come from?" Castiel asked keeping his eyes off the dead angels surrounding them each having one or two wings etched into the very ground where they laid slain in grotesque manners.

"She comes from an alternate universe it is like our own but parallel from it." "So does that mean Andrea is who she says she is?" Castiel asked. He wouldn't have given this angel such credence if not introduced by Hannah whom he knew had high intelligence. The angel nodded gravely. "We almost allowed it as you know Sam and Dean are very difficult until we received intelligence that she attracted these monsters from her own universe. Come." He said walking to different part of the field until they came to small tear invisible to the human eyes it had slits of colors peeking through it.

"This monster had created this tear from the universe allowing others like him to come through using the same incantation the angel that brought Andrea here. For now we will have angels posted here to prevent anyone following however this thing might be able to create more I don't know much about the incantation personally I should have asked more questions at the time but I thought it was done and over with after the vote."

Castiel remained silent allowing him to speak uninterrupted thinking hard. "How do you know this monster had used the same incantation?" Castiel had asked. "We found the same tear at the motel room where Andrea was found." He answered. "Before the fall you had to have had high prestige." Castiel commented. "I was among the high ranking not that it matters now." He said neutrally. "How about now?" Castiel asked. "I am helping Hannah on her task." He answered. Castiel didn't appreciate how this angel spoke of Sam and Dean particularly when he brought up controlling the two but decided not to openly question him on it.

"How would you feel if you were to meet Andrea?" Castiel decided to ask. Kjahi registered a look of surprise the idea of meeting her has never registered. "We owe her answers it's not her fault she is here." Castiel said. "I don't have many answers." He admitted. "Whatever answers you have is better than the silent treatment she has endured as of late." Castiel said keeping the same neutral tone as the angel though it took more effort. "Very well I assume Sam and Dean are coming with her?" Castiel nodded. "Yes."

Without further word Castiel called up Dean's phone. "I need you out here in Nebraska its bad Dean it's very bad." "What is it?" Dean asked noting the tenseness of Castiel's voice. He explained the scene to Dean which did it no justice mentioning that he may have some answers for Andrea and he thinks she should hear it in person. After agreeing to come Castiel went to Hannah. "I think you should stave off cleaning any of this up at least until the Winchesters arrive." Hannah nodded. "I'll inform the others of your decision." "Thank you." Castiel responded. "Why is it you want the Winchesters to bear witness to such brutality?" Hannah asked. Castiel took a glance staring into the faces of the fallen angels; despite the fact they followed the wrong angel into this very ugly war, he felt pity in his heart over their very painful deaths. "They need to see this." He responded noting all the cuts through their clothing the slashes cut into their skin so much so that the skin showing the very bones underneath. "They haven't yet had any victims to examine personally." Castiel answered knowing this was crucial knowing the hack and slash this thing was capable of especially since they were going to fight them eventually. "Very well." Hannah answered. She turned back to her group talking to them before they went to the spot that Kjahi showed Castiel earlier each of them close enough to the portal that if anything came through they would feel it.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

After giving them their duties, Hannah returned to Castiel. "I have to meet them before they take off on their journey in the car. It is part of my duty to watch over Andrea." He said. Hannah had no choice but to consent. "Your right, I'll just have more angels come watch over this place before you get back. I will preserve the scene but I might cool it down a bit to stop them from decaying further." Castiel who knew Dean would hate to be teleported to the scene for personal reasons they always drove in the Chevy impala and Castiel although a bit selfishly enjoyed the ride there despite being able to be in two places at once. He managed to teleport himself to them before they had time to take off and was in the back seat next to Andrea. She hugged him. "I got something for you." She said pulling out her go bag. Inside it was a jacket it was tan almost like the one that got ruined. He examined it carefully. "Andrea." He said speechless how would she know? "I felt bad for ruining your last one and I happened to come by it at a store."

It was true she was never intentionally searching out for the trench coat but she came across it while shopping. More than anything she was thinking about the answers she would receive and had Castiel to thank for it to begin with. Sam and Dean filled her in a bit of what they knew of Hannah and she sounded pretty good.

"Hannah has angels staking out the scene and she is calling more in until we arrived I've asked her to preserve the scene." Castiel said as Dean pulled out. He already knew where the location was that Castiel texted him and heading to Nebraska. Sam sitting right next to him just like always, Castiel sitting in the backseat but now he was accompanied by Andrea. The sister that supposedly never was but yet she was here.

"You mentioned answers." Andrea said to Castiel comforted by his presence. Castiel nodded. "His name is Kjahi his name is longer but the rest of the syllables are out of range for humans to hear. He is truthful however he was part of the old ways the ways that destructed the angels in the first place but Hannah is really smart she would already have thought of this I suspect he really is on her side and is here to give us answers. He knows of your predicament more than anyone I heard of anyways." He was of course speaking to Andrea. "But?" Andrea asked knowing there was something he wasn't telling.

Castiel remained stoic however he knew what she was asking. "The risks outweighed the good of your being here because of the creatures you fight you in your world. This one creature is only known to the angels as a monster they can't see it like you can and for right now I don't want them to know. When in another angel's presence you use the word Monster." "Why can't they know that I see them?" Andrea asked curious. "If they feel you have any memories of your old life they might decide they want answers. As much as they are rebuilding the heaven I don't entirely trust everything they have planned. Perhaps it's just because what came before when I trusted too freely but that is not for here. We need them though because Hannah has an army and we only have the four of us." Castiel thought everyone should know the truth however dire the situation must seem something needed to be done about it and the politics of the whole situation would only make it worse especially if they split up over petty arguments. He had Andrea though they couldn't do anything about that.

Castiel held the tan jacket in his lap, the first jacket he ever picked out for himself although the original was wrecked he rather enjoyed having it back again. He thanked her for it and rested in the seat beside Andrea. He found it rejuvenated his strength to sleep as he learned as a human so he allowed himself such leisure. Andrea put some head phones in her ear as Dean decided to play some of his tapes. None of them were prepared for what laid ahead.

Dean drove the long stretch of road to their destination. The hours flew by and the turns got denser until they landed upon an open plot of land. The grass was green but weathered and they walked on foot the last five miles. The bodies piled around that one area made Goosebumps go up their fleshes especially as Castiel heard a woman screaming in pain for help. Hannah lay in grotesque manners she was so injured it was a wonder she was still moving and talking it took her much effort, he couldn't help but notice her power source was gone and he clutched her. "They got through." She choked but Castiel shushed her.

"Kill me." She whispered as blood sprayed from her mouth. Castiel who had brought his angel knife along murmured his apologies as he followed through with her wishes; the last remaining witness to this haunting massacre. "We will have to go through and make sure their all dead." Castiel said to the somber faces of the Winchesters. "We must have mercy on their souls." Sam Dean and Andrea made the rounds leaving Castiel a few minutes alone with Hannah's remains. Her seven wings etched into the ground right after she died forcing tears down his face. After a quick search of the area they discovered no other angels remained alive. "There are dead creatures here as well." Andrea said pointing. "At least they managed to kill a few off before dying themselves." Dean said quietly so that Castiel couldn't hear. He picked up an angel blade off the ground handing it to Andrea who was the only one among of them that didn't have a weapon. "Thanks." Andrea said appreciatively; he took it off a dead angel. "Andrea I think you should sketch out this scene including what the creatures look like and write down anything you think would add to the details." Castiel thought about what Kjahi had said about Andrea knowing these creatures cause she used to fight them in her universe. They walked back to the Chevy Impala Andrea getting her notebook. Dean who had hidden the first blade inside his go bag decided now more than ever was the time to bring it out. He didn't like the thought of facing these things defenseless seeing how they mutilated their victims.

Sam and Castiel had looked at the weapon but said nothing. While Andrea sketched out the scene before her, standing close enough to etch every cut and partially severed limb that over the course of it she grew numb to what she was seeing. She worked every page diligently using the next page only to continue the scene. When she was finished she intended on combining them all in such a way that she could recreate it visually. Sam Dean and Castiel walked over the fallen angels, Kjahi among them. They were near the portal that was pointed out to him earlier. It looked as though the creature came from the portal catching them by surprise as it crashed into them killing them with them unable to so much as raise their weapons. When he was among them he considered warning them about such a predicament however they would be caught unawares either way seeing as it was invisible.

Since any pictures they could take wouldn't do them any good it was decided that Andrea's sketching would have to do, her promising she would fill it in with color once they have time to stop for some coloring utensils. It took nearly two hours for her to stand near a scene and accurately draw them out Sam Dean and Castiel standing close by weapons at the ready hoping they could get them before they were killed. Castiel noted there were more angels present than before he left, wondering if Hannah had sent out to call for help after the attack. He dried his tears, hoping they didn't notice that he cried. He loved Hannah.

Drying his tears he looked as Andrea closed her notebook stretching her stiff fingers from such long use. "We have no choice I have to summon the angels through the angel radio." Castiel muttered briefly explaining the language of Enochian to Andrea.

They all nodded in consent and were surprised when not a minute after Castiel had communicated with them careful to use his human voice as an army of angels showed up the first one to show up was a large dark skinned guy, the angels that arrived with him stood behind him apparently waiting for instructions. "Hannah said that you would be summoning us." They saw the gore and massacres around them and it appalled them however from the messages Hannah sent they knew what to expect.

Castiel faced the angels, wondering what they were expecting from him; Instructions? "What has Hannah told you exactly?" Castiel had asked. Sam and Dean shared a knowing look whilst Andrea looked curiously on. "I am ischia." The dark skinned angel had started out. "Hannah told us you would be here upon our arrival and requested we take your lead." He said. "How many of you are here?" Castiel had asked. "Twenty." Ischia answered without hesitation.

It was apparent from the pale faces of the angel's did he realize they needed direction now more than ever but was he really up for it? How much can he do? "We all suffered a serious loss today of decent angels who were doing nothing more than what we should all be doing."

"We must dispose of the bodies humanly, however due to the situation we can't exactly bury them all here they must be properly marked." He stood among the silent angels. How many of them can he trust? Were they all ready to accept his proposals was it really going to be that easy? His gut said no.

He looked over at Andrea by his side she was silent; her makeup glinted in the sunlight which was now aiming right at her face. He estimated it was about four p.m. Have they really been here for that long? Besides massaging her fingers she stood tall, her feet close together smartly dressed as always. She was looking at them smiling in a pleasing manner.

Castiel didn't want to call them into a fight not just yet. He wanted answers from Andrea first if they could figure out this creature's weakness well they could defeat this thing. There was Dean's first blade; indestructible, Dean should've died but he didn't so it had powers beyond human's comprehension of it. He didn't like thinking about the Mark of Cain but perhaps that's why he was such a bad leader to him in the first place.

If one can't accept ones principle, but he had to remind himself they are lost without any kind of direction and some simple task as giving the angels proper burials would occupy his time while he thought and it was an important task. Perhaps just to you, A voice whispered. He shivered suddenly at that thought and tried to push it away. But the thought persisted.

Ischia looked at Castiel questioningly but instead asked, "Do you want to be part of the decision or do you want to be informed when we pick out some places?" "I'll help you pick out some spots. " They decided on an abandoned building outside of town that Hannah had reserved for them to meet at. "I trust you that you are on my side." Castiel had said. "We are instructed to follow you, Castiel we at your service." "I don't have a choice in the matter?" Castiel frowned not sure if he liked the idea but as long as they were useful. "Alright don't do anything with the bodies yet, I want you and everyone else to clear out of this spot. If a monster is going to make its way through there's no sense in leaving more dead bodies. Just makes sure you keep the area clear of humans." Castiel said all this with authority and it seemed like a good idea to the angel Ischia.

Ischia who had looked at the group of angels looking at them at the ready, Ischia had directed five of them to stay behind and far from the destruction while finding spots so they can set up misdirection to the humans so they wouldn't accidently come out this way.

Sam Dean Andrea and Castiel got into the Chevy impala Castiel directing their route to the abandoned building.


	10. Chapter Nine

Dean got into the driver's seat Castiel at his side Andrea slid into the backseat behind Dean as Sam adjusted into the backseat always feeling like a giant. Castiel shared the directions to Dean who asked why it was so far out?" "It's supposed to be it's a place where no human would happen to stop by", Castiel answered. What makes you so sure the creatures are going to be there?" Dean asked. "The creatures are going to be there and since its two days drive out we can stop at hotel it's almost 10 o'clock in the pm now I told them to expect us around six the day after tomorrow."

"Hannah and I had a code word in case someone was trying pulling my leg I asked him a question and he didn't know the answer meaning he's the traitor and would love to kill us." Castiel said this so casually, even Dean had to stare at him in amazement momentarily taking his eyes off the traffic.

At that moment Andrea looked up into the mirror in the middle of the car, and saw his eyes they were completely black. Dean happened to look at Andrea as she started asking him to stop the car, she ran out at full speed running over a mile Sam ran off after her finding her throwing up.

"I know everything is confusing." Sam said patently, worried about her reaction. "Confusing why is Dean a demon?" Andrea asked impatiently, looking at Sam searching his deep brown eyes slightly relieved they were normal. Andrea seemed to gain control over herself and stood up. "He's not fully a demon not really." Sam said musing over how strange that sounded. "It's why we didn't want to tell you before, I'm sorry Andrea but we have to go back now. Dean can tell you himself." Sam said. "Sam i don't know if i can do it." Andrea said looking nervous. "What is it?" Sam asked genuinely concerned. "I told you John picked me up from a group home that wasn't exactly the truth the truth is he broke me out of a Juvenile jail center and the vessel I killed was my best friend."

"So you really were almost convicted of murder." Sam said concerned. "It was because a good friend of mine was going to try to kill me; after he showed me his black eyes i can't go back and see Dean not like this." She shuttered. "What happened to you?" Sam asked. "I was surrounded by police by the blink of an eye, i had injuries i had bruised my ribs had a black eye i was convicted the moment they set their eyes on me and didn't even bother taking me to a hospital instead i was taken to the juvenile center and was placed in isolation."

"Isolation?" Sam asked surprised and a bit outraged. "It was three days before John could get me a lawyer. The moment he did they had me see a doctor finally and got bandaged. "Why did they take so long to get u even seen?" Sam asked outraged. "Sam I was standing over a dead body, they knew I was going to be convinced anyways and who cares about that the point is that I killed that boy the first chance i got same as the way I almost put a dagger through Dean's throat. "She pulled it out of her dark blue jacket that had a side pocket on the inside. "I picked it up off the dead angel's body; the moment i saw Dean's black eyes I was going to stab him with it. Sam you and Dean have to get away from me!" She said emotionally.

"But you didn't your first instinct was to run, Andrea we cannot separate now not when we can face these things head on. We can't let them run rampant and we need answers you're the only one that could get them for us. As far as Dean we're taking care of it you don't have to." Andrea thought this over a moment before answering. "Sam, the problem is you kept this from me far too long. I need to know everything your up to if I'm going to share a part of myself with you." "We can't make that decision here; it's all together or not." Sam said finally. Andrea sighed and looked down at the ground. "Alright." She said and they both trudged the mile back to the Chevy Impala where Dean and Castiel were impatiently waiting for them.

"Well?" Dean asked as they got back in the car. "Sam and I have talked about it on both sides I don't know what you are exactly, but I'm willing to listen. I realize it's not easy me being here or going against something you can't see but I don't exactly know where I belong." "We want to get those answers for you Andrea but there's one thing you should know, in your universe it's likely you lived the same life you do now which is why you can ease into it so easily. You want to go back, we want to get rid of these creatures as long as we have a mutual understanding I think we can both be assured both sides will do their best to keep their end." Castiel said.

"In order to do that right I have to know exactly what Dean has and what you know about it. We should hit the road and catch up on it." Dean didn't need to hear this twice, in a moment the Chevy Impala purred to life and pulled off with them as Andrea slammed her door shut and they found themselves on the road again. "I am stuck with something that is more powerful than anything the angels have faced." Dean said. Dean carefully explained how he obtained the Mark of Cain. "Oh." Andrea said sitting back a moment contemplating on this information. "So ultimately this angel wants to kill you, and was planning on using me to do it." Andrea surmised. "That angel, that was supposed to kill Castiel expected me to help him like.. I was brainwashed but i couldn't let him hurt you." She said quietly.

"Whatever we're dealing with its definite their not backing down so neither are we." Andrea said with determination. "What made you change your mind so fast?" Dean asked. "Oh I never disbelieved in you Dean. Sam would never let me question your loyalty." She said. "So I'm guessing it's like a curse the mark of cain" Andrea said casually. "What have you noticed so far?" Andrea asked suddenly interested.

"Well." Dean said caught unaware of how she was taking in this information. "What powers do you have?" Dean watched the rode rarely taking his eyes off the road. "Are you a demon?" Andrea had to ask; Dean shifted the car in gear as he passed through the open highway, feeling the red mark etch at his skin in just the right spot it felt right killing these creatures. It was an itch that needed to be scratched he was brought out of his reverie at this question. Something else was driving him was he a demon? "Andrea i really can't answer that but you have to trust me." He said solemnly; She had to choose a side.

Dean I'll always be on your side." Andrea said firmly. "That's the problem." Castiel said. "What is?" Andrea asked confused. "When the angel's brought you here they wanted to throw you in our world hoping you would hinder us. All the memories you have been implanted in you but it had to come from somewhere so they chose your dead counterpart had she lived you would've died as one can't live while the other survives.

"What would she want by getting rid of you she brought you here didn't she?" Sam asked confused. "That's impossible." Andrea said finding herself laughing at that. She corrected herself. "Who know what she wants for all we know now it's the moon. But about these rumors of bringing me from another universe how can that be coincidental?" Andrea asked. "The answers i got was from Ischia and if he was the one began the rumors it could've been that someone was onto him and spread them like a wildfire." Castiel said bitterly. "It would make sense why they died out so quickly the angel's don't like to spread the sort of rumors that would make the angel look badly."

"Andrea, Dean went to hell and the reason I'm with him now is because I ditched the angels I only became an ally with Hannah is because she knows I know earth so well from traveling with Sam and Dean so long I know this earth. After I stopped following their orders most of the angels turned their backs on me. Andrea could see how hard it was for Castiel to reveal this and she felt pity. That when the message came clear. "So you think they brought me in to complete the job you refused that's where I come in they wanted me to replace you."

"It can't be a coincidence the angel whose daughter I killed came back for vengeance he would have gotten it too if Andrea hadn't of protected me." "They were testing me seeing whose side I'd choose and they used that poor angels pain to destroy you." She patted Castiel empathetically. "I wasn't there when you made that decision and there is one thing I can guarantee you is if I have something to say about it I think these angels need a good whooping if we're going to show them the correct way." Andrea yawned as she saw the motel room that Dean parked into, he went into the offices and rented a couple rooms giving Andrea and Castiel a room to share, Castiel didn't need to sleep but Andrea couldn't be alone now not at a time like this. They both checked into their rooms.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Castiel pressed the key into the motel room with ease, opening the door aware of how close Andrea was behind him as he walked in. The room was small and shabby, a one room with a restroom off to the right. Andrea brushed past him making a beeline for the bathroom taking her go bag with her. Taking off her clothes and jumping into the shower, Castiel sat down on one of the beds. He heard as Andrea turned off the shower minutes later listening to her hustle and bustle in the bathroom. When she finally reappeared she was wearing a small black nightgown that showed off all her curves. She removed her makeup which Castiel found himself looking at her natural beauty she smiled at him, all teeth. To his surprise she sat next to him pulling him to her lips, kissing him. "Andrea I don't think this a good idea." Castiel said surprised but she than sat down on his lap, straddling him her right hand going up to his back messaging him. He gave way to his true feelings groaning as much out of anticipation as he enjoyed the way she messaged his back her lips never leaving his. She slowly started to unbutton his trench coat, she pulled it off of him once all the buttons were undone and she pulled it off. Castiel had pulled his cell phone out of his pocket just before she had snagged it off completely. She started nibbling his neck, finding himself enjoying the small tingles that went through his body unable to ask to her to stop he leaned back, Andrea leaned over him unbuttoning the three top buttons of his shirt where he felt her lips and tongue licking his exposed chest. With some difficulty he got the phone around her back finding it hard to strike the correct keys as she went back to licking his neck kissing him fondly. After a few errors he finally got a text out to Dean saying help. Castiel tried to hide the phone again but then she had noticed it and grabbed the phone from him and noticed his latest outgoing message. She looked at him hurt before running into the bathroom. Castiel didn't have time to go for her when he heard Dean kick in the motels room door; He was holding his First blade. Dean looked around surprised that no trouble was brewing and he moved in. Sam came in after him holding his gun. They had both lowered their weapons when they noticed Castiel's flushed cheeks, his trench coat at his waist and the top three buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned showing off his chest. It only took a moment for them realize what made Castiel call them for help. He turned to Dean. "I need to speak to you." He said. Dean's eyes shifted from Castiel to the closed bathroom door. "Is she in there?" He asked. Nodding Dean turned to Sam. "You should stay here and talk to Andrea." Dean said leaving with Castiel.

By the time they reached Sam and Dean's motel room an exact replica of him and Andrea's Castiel's cheeks were red as a tomato. "So Andrea came onto you?" Dean asked. "Yes." Was all Castiel could manage. "She's totally hot and you called me to bail you out." Castiel seemed indignant at Dean's comment. "She's your sister." Castiel said. Castiel didn't make a point to sound to sound undignified but he did now which make Dean Chuckle. "She's not your sister." He pointed out.

"Andrea are you okay?" Sam asked after several minutes of silence. "Yeah I'm fine." She said and he heard the tinkling of glass she came out with goose vodka she obviously brought from her go back and started drinking it. She had changed out of her night gown and wore jeans and sweater. "Sam." She said. "Are you alright?" He asked eyeing the vodka, she sat on the bed opposite of him and he was thankful he couldn't smell it. He hated vodka. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said taking another mouthful of the vodka allowing its smooth richness to go down her throat. "Not particularly." She said. Sam noted how her cheeks were as flushed as Castiel's before he left.

"I am not here to judge you, I am a good listener." Sam said. Andrea remained silent as Sam studied her, looking for glassy eyes, imbalance of any kind and slurred speech but she seemed to be holding her vodka well.

Andrea studied Sam as well, silently finding the Vodka took the edge off. "Andrea we really ought to talk about it if you're developing feelings for Castiel." Sam said softly.

Andrea simply wrapped her arms around herself taking another drink of Vodka. "Great." Andrea said sarcastically. Sam sighed pushing his hand through his hair out of frustration. "Andy I just need to know your head's in the hunt, we have a lot of ground to cover and I think we should get everything out in the air beforehand."

Andrea felt a small smile pass her lips and his words got through to her. "Maybe it has something to do with feelings but Castiel is hot as hell and I couldn't resist. I misread Castiel and I didn't count on him having to call the two of you for help." Sam chucked in return Castiel sure turned heads wherever he went. "Castiel could hold his own on many things but woman…" He shook his head. "He's extremely vulnerable to love and I think he was afraid to get too close, you know for when you left." In all honesty she hadn't thought of that.

"I think I need to go for a walk to clear my head." Andrea said suddenly putting the vodka on the nightstand beside her bed. "I'll go with." Sam volunteered. Andrea shook her head regretting it. "No, I think I should walk this one on my own." She walked out a bit slowly and Sam started up the motel coffee. He heard her walk away, no longer hearing her footsteps.

He was already tense after five minutes, especially after hearing an engine start and drive off. After ten minutes he walked out to see a car which was parked at another motel room was gone. He ran back into the motel room and smelled the Vodka only discover all this time she was only drinking water. Frustrated he gave Dean a call.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

In a way seeing Sam and Dean is like a sad tragic sort of tale of sorts Andrea was born in death while they lived in death as well. Dean turned Demon to prevent himself from dying too soon. The Mark wouldn't let him die especially after Crowley handed him the First blade his only weapon in his arsenal and it was as deadly as it was drawn to dean. He owned it.

Dean couldn't say he was sad to see Andrea leave he felt sort of, relief? He couldn't tell the difference anymore. Did it matter? He couldn't help but see the defenselessness and the sense of loss in their eyes to them Andrea was something special but how special was she? Joe was special too and she died just as the rest did.

Along with anyone else that came into their lives. At least she was gone and hadn't died. The only question now was where do they go? How could the angels not find them especially since Andrea knew them all too well, he was pondering that question the most as he suddenly had an idea. "Sam we gotta go." He said decidedly. Sam had a questioning look in his eyes but dean tilted his head and flicked his eyes meaning later. They left in a hurry Castiel just getting into the back seat as they sped off. Dean had a friend nearby borrow him a place to store the impala. "Thanks I owe you big." Dean replied as he retrieved the key it took longer than he wanted. Four hours in fact but he had to move quickly grabbed the bag Andrea left behind having left no clue as to where she might be or what might happen to her.

It was only after taking off to the car storage did Dean place a call to Crowley asking they meet at said car storage facility.

It was closed off and it needed a key to enter it. It turned out to be a Gate and in iron cad and said private property. The gate was high security and dean managed to park it in fifteen minutes. Sam and Castiel followed blindly as Dean lead them to the king of the hell. "I was wondering when you were going to get around to contacting me." Crowley said smugly. Dean stepped forward, remembering when Crowley bowed to him the moment he got the mark, he could never get that out of his head and he knew he had power over even him.

"What do you know?" Dean asked. "First I want to know what fucked up mess we're in." Crowley answered frankly. "I've got people coming way before their time and I'm busier than squirrel's hunting for nuts before winter comes. I swear if I get my hands on the beast that is making way more work for me." He growled in anger.

Dean was actually shocked as well as Sam at Crowley they never seen him so stressed it was unusual. "I had to have my demons stop making deals for a while. It's such a shame so much wickedness and I'm forced to stop it." That shocked the three of them. Demons stop making deals for souls? He looked at their shocked looks. "It was the only way, however when we get this all figured out I'm back to it." He said almost daring them to stop him.

It was clear the king of hell was agitated by his new agreement. How could hell function without demons doing their job? He always needed new souls they were bred every day the angels didn't know what it would be like if demons weren't allowed. They were here for a reason. To be the reason people pray for god.

"So the miracles we were really following were Demons Deals?" Dean asked incredulously this fact was not lost on Sam or Castiel either.

"I've been following your moves I can tell you that in Oklahoma The exodus pond; no angel would grant the fountain of youth but a demon can grant such a curse to the land to cause the wars."

"He's right." Castiel had to acknowledge, infuriated that he hadn't thought of it himself. A fountain of youth would do the angels no good as it would go against god who a long time ago thought humans should not have such a long life span.

Dean filled Crowley in the details of everything that they knew. "This leads to diddly squat. By the way I couldn't help but notice your female companion." Crowley said. "Didn't get a very good look at her, but who the hell is she?" Sam Dean and Castiel shared mutual looks they didn't expect to have to have to account for her so soon.

"She's our sister but don't get too attached we're ditching her." Dean said, telling Crowley of what the angels did. "This is a new low even for them and what do you mean by your ditching her?" Crowley asked.

"She knows us too well and we need to evaluate this from a place that Andrea can't possibly get into." It didn't take Crowley long to figure out that place was hell.

You Want TO Go to Hell?" Crowley asked emphasizing each word with capital letters.

"Yes." Dean said. This idea was new to Castiel and Sam who couldn't help but give Dean a you've just lost your mind look. "What are we going to accomplish in hell?" Sam asked.

Crowley followed up with. "What makes you think I want to be seen with the Winchesters in hell? I'd be going against everything I've stood up for." Crowley hissed. "We can't risk the angels intervening and sending a new Andrea bent on destroying us, as far as what we can accomplish we've got Andrea's notebook." Dean pointed out.

"And risk you killing half if not all the demon population with the First Sword you've got packed on you right now?" Crowley asked. Dean fixed Crowley with a stare that made him cringe inwardly careful not to show his outward emotion but Dean was intimidating.

"Crowley, if I wanted to kill I would've done it a long time ago. However we need you for the plan as well you have your little minions doing your dirty work so when the times for when these creatures start attacking again you can lead us right to where to go." Crowley let out an outward sigh. "I think you boys have become a little bit too dependent on me as of late, however whatever it takes to get hell back in order I guess I'm in." Crowley said. "So how are we going to do this?" Sam asked wearily the lack of sleep he's been getting was getting to him. "I can't believe I'm going to say this this but you need to grab onto me." Crowley said. "And don't let go." When no one moved Crowley stared at them. "It's the only way I can teleport the three of you to hell without having to go through all the bullshit Sam had to so if you don't grab onto me in the next three seconds I'm gone."

The three of them held onto him. Sam holding onto Andrea's bag with his left hand his right hand clinging onto Crowley's arm, Dean grabbed on to Crowley's sleeve and Castiel held the back of his shirt. Before they knew it they were hell.


	13. Chapter twelve

Chapter Twelve

As they desended into hell with Crowley Dean holding for dear life onto his sweater, Crowley managed to grab The First Blade so the first thing Dean noticed once they arrived and all the fire has gone out that Crowley was holding onto his weapon. Crowley however handed it off to a Demon he carefully instructed in a whisper where to put it. It was of no use to anyone but Dean but he couldn't very well have Dean in hell whilst having it.

"What was that for?" Dean asked irritated. "I don't trust you and I suspect you don't trust me either but we have to work together first of all I don't work with people I don't trust and I least trust you with your weapon." Crowley said. Dean couldn't help but sigh given the shoe on the other foot would he of trusted Crowley if he had the power to crush him to bits? Dean turned to look to Sam to see what he thought but Sam was mearly standing a look of distance in his eyes, he was tired of course how long has it been since they had proper sleep? Funny how he didn't feel it.

Castiels eyes were elsewhere, staring at the walls and the furniture it matched if he wasn't mistaken a living room. Dean found himself following Castiels gaze gave unconsciously quickly understanding his perplexity it looked like a house looking further on it seemed to go into other rooms but they were dark.

"I built this soon after ruling the underground I never go in here I never understood why I built a house here." Crowley tried explaining but failed but it worked for them. Sam wavered on his feet forcing Dean to catch him before he fell. "I think you need sleep." Dean said firmly which he was forced to agree, they than were led by Crowley to a bedroom the bed was made of wood and didn't have a mattress Crowley than made one appear on the bed seeing Dean's look. "I never said I used the place." Crowley muttered as Bliankets appeared out of nowhere and a few table desks and lamps. "There happy?" Sam could hardly do anything more than crawl into the bed spawned by Crowley and fall asleep into a dreamless world.

"Since I've been so accomadating would one of you care to tell me why the hell this is happening?" Crowley asked as Dean led them away from Deans room and into another. Crowley chose a door and pulled an innaculate switch on the way which opened a door, Crowley without hesitation went in, Castiel and Dean shared a glance as Castiel disappeared from behind the doorway and found themselves in a room lit entirely by fire. It was a library of books after a brief glance at them found them to be the supernatural books that Chuck wrote. Every single one of them that was put out which in total was eight.

"funny what one picks up you probably always wondered how I knew so much these books they served… well as a tool you could say." Dean looked disgusted for his part. He hated the books and seeing them in someone elses hands made him feel slightly ashamed his whole life out for the world to view.

"I hadn't brought these out to use against you but I studied them because of Andrea." "Why her?" Dean asked chagrined. "Well she's been brought here to go against you but she didn't know the one thing that would push Andrea further from them." "In her world you and Sam died." Crowley said simply. "I used the same map the one left behind and read enough of her essence to get at look into her universe and Sam's missing as well as Dean. That's all I sensed I cant allow myself to get trapped there so I cant look for long lenghs of time. I already lost two demons to it, They were deadly useful them." Talking about losing his foot soldiers like one would lose a pet used for hunting.

Castiel sat so quietly Dean had to glance at him. He stood, listening to them intently the reels in his head turning hard. "If they had the car sent to her, as we suspect and the angels had her meet them somewhere and she was zapped as Dean puts it to wherever it is they are holding her I think its safe to say, their in more danger than we are." Castiel answered to Dean's question.

How so?" Crowley couldn't help but ask. "Andrea has a temper." Castiel had answered. "Which means more likely than not they would murder her." Dean said warily, he looked up to see Castiel and Crowley share a glance before looking away. They just shared a thought. "What is it?" Dean asked not wanting to be left out of the idea.

"Well…" Castiel started warily. "if they do kill her she will probably end up in purgatory seeing as her soul isn't from our world well it would be the most likely place she will if they do end up killing her its her best chance of survival.

"They went through so much trouble, why would they kill her?" Dean asked disbeiliving. "Dean, what you don't understand is that Andrea was brought here to kill us. Forcing your hand to follow whatever master plan they had in play but what they didn't count on was her memories to force her to act in your defense you've got the perfect sister." Dean wasn't as delighted as Castiel seemed to be the whole notion excited Castiel meanwhile casting a gloomy light in Dean's directon. Crowley who knew better never asked Dean anything while he was in his mood especially when he had the mark of cain and he just took his key weapon away.

"Well lets look at this way she's no stranger to the woods, in fact I think the parrelell universes works in counteractive ways in fact the way she was able to break away on her own makes me think she is used to working things out on her own… meaning that perhaps you died."

Castiel let these words cast out quickly while Crowley waited in stunned silence. "How do you figure?" Dean asked. "Parallel universes are not only alternative whereas she died here you survived because of Sam and Sam because of you. Andrea…. I know your probably angry she left but she had to go fight her demons." Dean found Castiel was right he was angry she left and felt betrayed too. "However much the memories they gave her will keep her grounded, it is only inventible that they will want to manipulate her you remember how they were with you and Sam and that was only the tip of the iceberg." 

Crowley not one to sit still very often jumped in to tell the rest of the story. "That's how I gained power the angels were in such a disarray but now not only have they opened up a portal to another universe the creatures there found a way to use to loop here to wreck the havock they haven't the ability to reach here." Dean interjected the moment Crowley paused the look on his face purley of concentration. "I don't get how Andrea would of died or ended up in purgatory. Anyways how do we know she hadn't died in purgatory or what happens after you die in purgatory." Dean groaned.

"Assuming she dies in purgatory." Castiel said. "I bareley made it out of there and I had help." Dean pointed out which made him cringe when he saw the knowing looks that they shared and he groaned outwardly. "I have to go to purgatory." He said finally. "Not without Sam. This time I think you both would go together I wont however given the chances of success if I were to go along." Castiel said.

Dean knew it was true but he would rather let Sam sleep. "I'll go when Sam's had his sleep." Dean said sitting down. He got as much information out of Castiel and Crowley as he could gather, iching to ask about the his weapon he could kill so much more efficiently with it and thus survive purgatory better but when he finally brought it up he saw the look of nervousness itch at his face.

"Dean you've got the mark of Cain all we know its evil and no matter what you say I cant believe you don't want me dead for one reason or another." Crowley said point blank. The idea of killing Crowley has crossed his mind over the years but it was funny to him he laughed at the thought of dealing with the next King of the underworld. Really if you were going to have enemies why not keep them close?

He wasn't going to tell that Crowley though. "For whatever reason Andrea's gone and Sam and I are going to have to go to purgatory, how can we guarantee a way out?" Dean asked. "I wouldn't depend on the angels giving Andrea enough power so she wont have much angel power, not like me who is made of purely angel power." He explained.

"I Don't get the part of them bringing her here than deciding to kill her we still have the creatures the angels cant see them can they?" Dean asked.

"I Cant and I cant figure in if they found someone who can but they are desperate." "So they are going to factor in being able to get her back but we will get to her first." Dean said.

"The angels wont go to purgatory." Castiel said matter of factly. "Few can survive such a terrain." "What makes you so sure Andrea can she sure loves her luxuries." It wasn't lost on him she left them behind but why she had to get two bags of clothes on their trip was beyond him. They did work out nicely though and she was polite about it.

Thinking now of how the angels are going to terrorise her more like they haven't done enough already Dean thought but he had to think forward a plan would do but plans never work out the way you think they would but he couldn't help but reach out in his mind for one already.


	14. Chapter thirteen

Chapter thirteen

Lying in front of Andrea was bloodied beating up angel, who despairingly grunted as he was kicked in the sides. He was beaten for hours now. Andrea sat center stage being forced to watch as the man was beating so hard his words turned to blubbering and inconsistent manner. Torture can do that to a person.

She could do little more than watch as the angels surrounding her were all armed and she was too defenseless she supposed she was supposed to be intimidated she did feel a tingle at the back of her spine but mostly, she sat with her hands pressed against her left cheek.

Setting off earlier on nothing more than a gut feeling she got into the Toyota an older version probably something you picked up at a junk yard. Inside was an angel who stayed invisible until she got in and he pointed a .35 Winchester and let her know it was loaded. He had it aimed directly at her side.

"Since when have angels gone so low as to use guns?" He pressed the cold nozzle of the gun into her side giving her directions." Having no choice she did as she was told. After that he teleported her to the warehouse kicking the back of the knees forcing her to fall forward and she was set upon a chair surrounded by two others. There were three chairs and she was set in the middle one the man with the gun to her left and a woman wielding an angel blade on her other. The message was clear move and die.

Without any preamble the angel was killed, Andrea had expected this and felt a bit of relief however she felt a bit sorry for the angel who left and lost his life. Nothing surprised her more when the angels using their collective powers and making it into a ball. At first she was stunned as they stood with their eyes closed and the angels leading them to collect the energy and she was giving a small portion. It was clear the angel had very little power but she felt a jolt.

It wasn't soon after but she was put into a cage it was a long cage but blinded the outside. Little did she know everyone can see from the outside but all she could see was a mirrored image of a gritty side street which is what threw her off at first.

"Andrea the reason why we brought you here is because you are the last of the Winchester line and the only one not dedicated to the outcome of our race. Of course we have our ideas and I must confess I am a bit lost as you can see. Ariel eyed her coldy. "Perhaps a bit protective of your brothers which makes me wonder. You see with Dean in his condition it is the only curse that can end mankind and you are the only one allowed into his world. I won't ask for details so don't think this meeting is anything like that.

I am sorry you have failed all tests according to what you displayed so we help you see our point of view." Andrea couldn't see where the voice was coming from but the vision came to her.

Dean came into view, looking evil with black eyes. "Every angel you fight will be a replica of Dean when we're through with you the moment you come across Dean you would take care of our problem."

"Dean can't die." Andrea said angrily. "No, he can die we just have to separate him from his weapon after that we will get our way." Ariel spat with determination. The angels beside her with unison took her side making Andrea angry.

In a moment of blind fury she beat the metal wall in front of her stopping only when it yielded no results. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…." Her words were cut off when she suddenly bolted her feet through the iron door making it smash open.

"The angel you killed when he died I pertained his power not only does that double my power but it makes me really pissed off when someone tries to use me." She pulled out an angel knife it was small but enough to get the job done. She had a running start toward a particular angel when she felt something hard push against her on her left side. She quickly stabbed the angel in the side making her gasp as she felt the angels release on her throat. She pushed that angel aside when she noticed to angels coming from two different directions one from the front and one from behind as the got closer she bent down and rammed the knife into his throat she moved just into time for the other angel to smash right into him, falling to the ground Andrea quickly ran to the knife inside the injured angel just in time to stop him from pulling out his huge sword and stabbed him in the heart killing him instantly.

Blood was pouring from her as an angel swiped his angel sword from Andrea's front cutting her wide open. She felt no pain as the life she knew was drained outside of her. Her last thoughts were of Sam and Dean when suddenly a bright light filled the open wounds she held and in an instant flash Andrea went to purgatory.


End file.
